Oh Inuyasha!
by Sugar High Angel
Summary: Just a crazy set of oneshots my brother and I came up with at 1:30 in the morning while playing with my plushies!
1. Chapter 1

DUEL

Inu: we shall duel

Sessh: ok, let me get my cards…

Inu: no! fight!

Sessh: Fight… (pondering)

Inu: fight me fool!

Sessh: fight… (still pondering)

Inu: I give up! Let's ride Kirara! (jumps on Kirara and flys off.)

SURVIVOR

Miroku: now it's time to vote off our next contestant! Will it be… Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru? What do you think Kirara?

Kirara: roar!

Miroku: I think that means Sesshomaru! Good-bye!

Sesshomaru: good-bye…. (pondering)

(Random dude walks in)

Miroku: You sir! Who do you think should be voted off?

Dude: well Inuyasha is always just picking fights and Sesshomaru always thinks things over… I think Sesshomaru should win!

Miroku: And it comes to our last contestant. Human Inuyasha, I know you love Inuyasha and all but you must choose, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?

H. Inu: Well, that's a tough one… Inuyasha all the way! I love you Inuyasha!

Miroku: well that settles it… Sesshomaru wins!

Inuyasha: what!

Miroku: well folks, until next time see ya!

H. Inu: wait I have to do the robot!

Miroku: fine do the robot…

H. Inu: beep beep… I have no off switch…

Miroku: What! Cut to commercials quick!

Camera man: we can't sir, ironically people love watching the Human Inuyasha do the robot.

Miroku: That's it, I quit!

H. Inu: (still doing the robot)

PONDERING

Sessh: (pondering)

Inu: will you move or what?

Sessh: (pondering)

Inu: really man I'm hungry…

Sessh: I'll have the… no… (pondering)

Inu: um, can we move him?

Cashier: I just take orders man.

Sessh: ok I got it! I'll take a biscut!

Inu: They don't even sell biscuits here you imbecile!

Sessh: fine I'll take a cheeseburger.

Cashier: Ok, will you have fries or onion rings?

Inu: dear god no!

Sessh: (pondering)

Inu: (banging head against counter)

Cashier: sir, please don't kill yourself on the counter.

INUYASHA'S INNER SELF

H. Inu: So how is it, I'm having coffee with you when you only transform into me once a month.

Inu: that's an interesting question. (Pondering)

D. Inu: ROAR! Let's find a mate!

H. Inu: you at least date them first right?

D. Inu: what is this dating you speak of?

(Kurama appears out of no where.)

Kurama: why am I here?

D. Inu: teach me the ways of dating!

Kurama: ok!

2 HOURS LATER

Inu: (all three are in the same body now.) Kagome?

Kag: yes?

Inu: would you like to go out with me?

Kag: really? I'd love to!

Inu: ok let's go!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these charaters beside the old lady, the fan girl mob, Girl #1, Girl #2 and Girl #3.**

THE LAST MELON

Inu: The last melon…

Miroku: the last melon…

Sessh: Melon… (pondering)

Inu: (Runs toward melon) Mine!

Miroku: (Runs toward melon) Mine!

Inu: (kicks Miroku into wall)

Miroku: (sliding down wall)

Inu: (Grabs melon) YES!

Sessh: (Walks up and grabs Melon and eats it.)

Inu: SESSHOMARU!

SHOPPING

Inu: hmmm… what to buy what to buy….

Old Lady: Bannana?

Inu: No thank you.

O. Lady: Banana!

Inu: No, seriously I don't want one…

O. Lady: Eat the Banana now! (Shoves it into Inuyasha's mouth)

Inu: Ack! (chokeing)

O. Lady: (Walks away)

2 HOURS LATER

Inu: I'll take a smoothie to go please.

Cocoa: (FOSTER'S COCOA) Cocoa!

Inu: No, I want a smoothie…

Cocoa: Cocoa, cocoa!

Inu: No a smoothie you bird airplane tree thing!

Cocoa: (Attacks) Cocoa!

Inu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

INUYASHA MEETS KYO…

Inuyasha: who the heck are you?

Kyo: Who are you dog boy?

Inu: what do you mean dog boy cat boy?

Kyo: Oh, it's on now!

Inu: bring it on mr kitty!

Kyo & Inu: (fighting)

(Tohru and Kagome walk in)

Tohru: Kyo kun! What are you doing?

Kag: great, he's just like Inuyasha…

Inu: (standing on top of Kyo) I am victorious!

Kyo:

Tohru: Oh no Kyo kun!

Kag: you didn't have to be so mean you know…

Inu: he called me dog boy…

AFTER SURVIVOR

Miroku: (walking along side walk) Why hello Inuyasha!

Inu: Hey Miroku what's up?

Miroku: Nothing much.

(wait to cross the street)

Inu: (Kicks Miroku into a wall as Miroku takes a step)

Miroku: thanks man that was a bad mud puddle!

Inu: No problem! (walks away)

KIKYO'S CHRISTMAS

Kikyo: (singing off tune) Jingle bells, jingle bells…

Naraku: (attempting to set up a Christmas tree) Dang tree, how dare you disobey me!

(Rapid girls who hate Kikyo and Naraku storm in with pitchforks and torches)

Girl #1: Burn the witch!

Girl #2: I'll take Naraku! (walks off with Naraku)

(In court)

Judge: and what evidence do you have this woman is a witch?

Girl #1: she turned me into a newt!

Judge: a newt?

Girl #1: well I got better… but she's dressed like one!

Kikyo: (has a carrot over her nose and a witches hat on her head) You dressed me like this beep!

Girl #3: well maybe we did do the hat…

Girl #1: and the nose… But she's still a witch!

Judge: fair enough. Burn her on the Christmas tree!

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

TBC

**Wow we got a lot of reviews in one night! let me thank you all:**

**flamegirl137c: Thank you!I admit when i saw your name I thought it was a flame! But super thank yous!**

**Toma: thank yous soo much!**

**Katsy: Thank you's! I dislike Inu/Kikyo pairings too.**

**YuniX-2: Glad you like it! Thank yous!**

**Sakurasango: thank you! I may just use that idea! all credit going to you off course!**

**Silent Angel of the Dark Forest: Thank yous! I sure will!**

**RoseInuGurrl: Thank yous! Will do!**

**raging-mongoose:I like your name! I'm so happy you liked it, i know it's weird, but i am a weird person who make things funny! tears? are you serious? . I feel so happy!**

**Hearii: now to understand this review... darn my stupidity with numbers!**

**WolfprincessKaida: It is truly amazing what you can do when you're half asleep at 1:00 in the morning... (pondering)**

**SessandInubros: thank you! i loved your review by the way, not many people tell me "rock on!" LOL!**

**Fluffy-sama: Hahahahahahahaha (still laughing) Thank yous for reviewing!**

**THANK YOU EVERY ONE!**


	3. AN

**Author's Note:**

Okay, since I am currently about to start high school and my mom is expecting a lot from me at this given time and I really don't want to fail, my stories are on hiatus. I may not update for a real long time and I'm sorry. Please do not get pissy with me because that only gives me more reason not to update. I thank you all for your support so unitl next time, Bye!

- IA247


End file.
